Secrets
by knab
Summary: Steph has a secret and has had it for a long time and it explains why she doesn't want children. I'm horrible with summaries so just read it! Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Standard Disclaimer. Right now this is a one shot that wouldn't leave me alone. It has been nagging at me for a few days so I wrote it. It isn't beta'd so all mistakes are mine and mine alone. Be Kind and Leave a Review. ; )_

Wednesday, April 15, 2011

My name is Stephanie Plum, The Bombshell Bounty Hunter or Bounty Hunter from Hell. I'm 32 years old and I work as a part-time bounty hunter for my weasel cousin Vinnie and the rest of the time I work at Rangeman doing searches, distractions, and occasional takedowns. Since I started more permanently at Rangeman I've also been training. I've gotten a lot better at my job because of that.

I was born and raised in Trenton, New Jersey. I left and went to college and then married Dickie Orr but before the ink was dry on our marriage license I caught him screwing my arch nemesis Joyce Barnhardt. I worked for a while as a lingerie buyer for E.E Martin but I got laid off and blackmailed the weasel into giving me a job as a Bounty Hunter.

That's how I met my mentor, best friend, and one time lover Ranger or Ricardo Carlos Manoso. He owns Rangeman and helped me get started in bounty hunting. He is an all around badass in black. We have an amazing chemistry but Ranger doesn't do relationships, that's what he told me after we slept together before he sent me back to my ex, the scum, Joe Morelli.

A couple months ago I told Ranger how I felt about him and that I loved him hoping he would us a chance at a relationship. He refused and told me he did love me but we would never be able to be together. It took a lot of alcohol, ice cream, and good friends to get me over Ranger but I did.

Joe Morelli on the other hand was a detective for Trenton Police Department. We had an unhealthy on again off again relationship for a couple years and finally called it quits for good about six months ago. I loved Joe but not the forever kind of love more a friendship kind of love. I walked in his house one night with dinner so we could talk and caught him screwing Terry Gilman, the mob barbie.

We ended it on that note and Joe moved to Newark, where I believe he is working as a detective. I'm not sure because we don't talk. Joe and I both grew up in the Burg. Most girls in the Burg grow up and become stay at home moms with 2.5 kids, a dog, have dinner on the table at six, and their house is always spotless.

A few things wrong with that for me. I'm a horrible cook, I hate to clean, I don't want to get married again, and don't want kids. Which brings me back to the present. Today was a Rangeman day and a day I needed to leave early. Ranger was out of the office meeting with clients so I went to visit Tank. I walked to his office and walked in. Most wouldn't dare not knock on his door but we had an understanding and I didn't have to knock.

I walked in and sat on the edge of his desk in front of him. He had his head in a file but looked up and smiled at me.

"What can I do for you Little Girl?"

"Can I take the rest of the day off? I have something I need to do."

"Go ahead. Do you need any help?"

"Nope I got it." I leaned over and kissed his bald head before hopping off his desk to get my things.

A part of me loved this date but another part of me absolutely hated this date. It was a double edged sword. I grabbed my purse and tucked my gun in the waist band of my jeans. I rode the elevator down to the garage and hopped into my 2006 Red Ford Escape.

I drove a few blocks and pulled into a gas station and disabled all the tracker on my car. I had taken all the trackers out of my purse and left them on my desk before leaving the office. None of the guys needed to know where I was going or what I was doing. I filled up my gas tank, grabbed a Coke and some Tasty Cakes in the store before being on my way.

I drove to Philadelphia and stopped at a Wal-Mart and walked inside. I went directly to the toy department and got a large stuffed teddy bear, I then went to their floral department and got a bouquet of Lilies to take with me. I checked out and walked back out to my car with tears in my eyes, just like I did every year.

I sat in my car for a few minutes until I got control over my emotions enough to drive. Only four other people knew this secret and I had kept it that way for 12 years and it wasn't easy. I drove to the small cemetery and parked in my normal spot.

I waved at the groundskeeper and he waved back before walking into the office and grabbing the teddy bear from last year and putting it in my car. We did this every year. I would show up, we'd wave at each other and then he would go get the stuffed animal I left at the grave site the year before and put it in my car while I visited the most special person in the world.

I made my way to the gravesite and ran my hand across the head stone before the tears began to fall.

Michael Francis Plum

April 15, 1999 - April 15, 1999

Mommy's Angel and Grandpa's Joy.

My son. My Sweet Angel who I only got the joy of knowing outside my womb for three short hours. I was a little wild in college and one night at a party I had unprotected sex which resulted in the pregnancy of my son. His dad didn't want anything to do with us so I let it go. I was going to do the best I could.

I told my dad and Grandma and Grandpa Mazur and my roommate, Lisa. They supported me during my pregnancy and I stayed a way from everyone else. My dad and grandparents came up with the money to pay for my OB/Midwife appointments in cash and we used a different name. Michelle Mazur. I gave birth in a clinic where I was able to hold my son for a short time.

I found out during an ultrasound that my son did not have kidneys. I was given the option to end my pregnancy or carry to term and deliver knowing my son would only live a few hours. I chose to carry my son to term and at least hold him.

Michael lived for three hours. Lisa, my dad, and my grandparents were with me at the clinic and they each held him for a few minutes. The rest of the time he was alive I held him in my arms and cried that I wouldn't get to watch him grow up.

Michael looked a lot like me. He had a full head of straight brown hair and was light skinned, his dad also had the same characteristics but we said it was because of me. Three days after his birth and death we laid my son to rest.

Every year on April 15 I come to the cemetery with a stuffed animal and flowers. My dad, grandma and Lisa usually come too. We are never here at the same time and I'm okay with that. Lisa always brings whatever boy toy is most popular, dad brings various sports gear, and grandma brings candy and flowers.

It looked like Lisa and my dad and grandma had already been here today which meant I could spend the rest of my day here without interruptions. I laid out a blanket in front of the headstone and set my coke and tasty cakes on it. I put his stuffed animal beside the headstone and the flowers on the other side.

Every year I tell him how my year has been and how much I love him. I imagine him laughing at some of my bounty hunting escapades and I cry. It's bittersweet, Sweet because I had him but bitter because I didn't get to keep him.

I ate my tasty cakes and drank my coke while talking to him enjoying the peace and luckily today was a beautiful day for me to spend with my Angel.

_Cal's POV_

Today was my day off and I had been in Philadelphia visiting family. I stopped at Wal-Mart to grab some things before heading back to Trenton when I saw Steph come out of Wal-Mart with flowers, a teddy bear and tears streaking her face. I did the only thing I knew to do and called Ranger.

"Yo" He answered.

"Boss, its Cal. I'm in Philadelphia and just saw Bomber walking out of the Wal-Mart crying with a teddy bear and flowers. Should I follow her?"

I walked back to my car just in case, since I didn't want to lose her.

"She ditched all of her trackers. Follow her and call me and let me know where you end up." He disconnected.

I started my car and followed Steph at a safe distance where she wouldn't spot me. She pulled into a cemetery and I saw her wave at a groundskeeper, he waved back, walked into a building brought out a teddy bear and put it in her car. I watched as she ran her hand across the top of a head stone before laying out a blanket and sitting on it with snacks and a drink.

I called Ranger.

"Yo."

"Boss, she is at a cemetery in Philadelphia, sitting on a blanket with snacks and a drink. Her and the groundskeeper waved at each other and then he went in a building brought out a teddy bear and stuck it in her car and went back inside."

"Cemetery name?" He barked out.

"Rosewood." I heard him clicking away on his computer and I waited silently while watching her.

"Shit" I heard him mutter under his breath. I continued to wait.

"Keep an eye on her. She has secrets we don't know about. I'm not sure I want to approach her about it today but just make sure she's okay."

"Got it Boss." I hung up.

I still had no clue what was going on just that whatever it was must really be hurting her. I can see her shaking with sobs. I sat in my car a few more minutes before I couldn't handle it anymore. She was hurting and should be comforted.

I was in love with her, I had gotten to know her really well since she came to work at Rangeman and we partnered together a lot. She is an amazing woman and I wanted to ask her out but she was so hurt over Ranger telling her they could never be together so I've waited patiently.

When he first told her, she got extremely depressed and I would go to her apartment and take her dinner and spend time with her watching movies. It was really bad at first but she slowly got her spark back and when she did she started training harder and working more.

She had quickly become one of my best friends and I slowly started falling in love with her every time I spent time with her. I don't see how Ranger could give her up, she was beautiful inside and out.

I walked toward her slowly and stopped at her car just watching her. I couldn't make out what the headstone said but she was beginning to sob harder. I walked the rest of the way to her and set down on the blanket and pulled her in my arms.

She was so distraught that she didn't even look up to see who was holding her or maybe she knew it was me.

_Steph's POV_

I began sobbing and the more I had try to get control of myself the harder I sobbed. Suddenly I felt someone pull me into their chest and stuck my face I his neck. I knew it was Cal because of his smell, the woodsy smell of his cologne mixed with his own unique smell.

I wrapped my arms around him and continued to cry. I didn't know how he knew I was here or how he found me. He was supposed to be off work today. I would ask later, right now I was grieving the loss of my son and the true reason I didn't want to have children. I couldn't bear to lose another child like I lost Michael.

I finally got my sobbing under control and began to calm down. I sniffled and pulled away from Cal he loosened his arms on me but didn't let go. Cal had become one of my best friends and I really cared about him. I'm not sure what was happening between us now but I knew whatever it was, it was changing our relationship.

He looked at me and all I saw was concern in his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it Angel?" He asked me.

I nodded my head and looked back at the head stone and then back to Cal.

"Cal, this is my son Michael." He nodded and hugged me tighter as I began to cry again.

"Michael was born without kidney and passed away in my arms three hours after I gave birth to him."

"I'm sorry Angel."

"It's hard, I come here every year and tell him about my year. Very few people even know about him. Only my dad, Grandma Mazur, and my old roommate in college Lisa and now you." He nodded at me letting me think about what I wanted to say.

"I gave birth to him under a different name and his dad never wanted him. A one night stand in college resulted in my beautiful angel." I paused taking a deep breath. "He is the reason I decided not to have kids. I don't ever want to go through losing another child. It hurts to much." Cal kissed me on the cheek.

I removed myself from Cal's arms and walked to my SUV, I pulled out a backpack and brought it back to the blanket. I opened the backpack and pulled out my son's blanket from the hospital, his first outfit he wore and at the bottom was a 5x7 framed picture of me and him and at the hospital. I handed it to Cal and he looked at it and smiled.

"He's beautiful, looks just like you." I smiled and looked at the picture with him.

"He's my angel. I never knew a love could be so strong and complete until I loved him."

"Was his condition hereditary?" He asked

"I don't think so. It still scares me though." He nodded and once again pulled me to him.

We both sat there quietly for two more hours and Cal looked at me.

"Can I take you to dinner?" I nodded and we both got up. I started picking all my things up and Cal looked at me. "I'll take care of this stuff, you go talk to your Angel."

I nodded and walked in front of the headstone. I squatted down and spoke to my son.

"Michael, I'm going to go. I love you baby, always. I'll be back. You know the routine. I'll be here on Memorial Day, Mother's Day, and of course Christmas." I kissed my fingers and ran them across his name as the tears fell once again.

I walked over to Cal who loading my things in my car, he finished up and shut the back of the SUV before turning to me.

"Follow me I know a small diner with great food I can take you to."

I got in my car and waited until he was in his. I followed him about five miles and we pulled into a small diner. He walked over to my car opening the door and helping me out. He guided me in with his hand at the small of my back.

We sat down and the waitress came and took out orders. Two bacon cheeseburgers and fries with Cokes. Cal started to look nervous which is an odd thing for a big muscular man with a flaming tattoo on his head. I patiently waited for him to get hid thoughts together.

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable but would you be willing to go out with me Friday?" I smiled at him.

"A Date?"

"Yeah. A date."

"I would love to." He smiled as our dinner was brought out.

We ate quietly and I had a date with Cal and I was honestly excited about that.

_The End For Now._

_If you would like me to continue this and have ideas about what you would like to see let me know. Also I am working on another long story and hope to start posting soon. _

_The condition Michael was born with is a real condition. A friend of mines baby was born without kidneys and only lived for a few hours. It was a very sad experience but they now have a happy healthy boy and are getting ready to welcome a new bundle of joy to their family._


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Standard Disclaimer. Because you asked so nicely here is another chapter. I had tons of reviews on the first chapter and I'm asking so sweetly "Please keep reviewing!" _

_Thanks to Dikent, suedesigns101, and BeautifulBabeForever for ideas on the continuance. All three of you came up with some wonderful ideas that intend to use. I hope you continue to let me know of any ideas that you have. _

_Steph's POV_

It was finally Friday and I was at my apartment getting ready for my date with Cal. Ranger hadn't spoken to me since Wednesday morning before I left for the cemetery. I know he heard about mine and Cal's date and I'm not really sure if that's what he's mad about or not.

I showered, shaved, exfoliated, and moisturized. I walked into my bedroom with my ratty bathrobe on and towel wrapped turban style on my head. I looked in my closet trying to find the perfect outfit for our date. I decided on a silk kimono style knee length dress in turquoise, white, and black. It had a V neck and also made a V in the back exposing some of my back and a small amount of cleavage.

I picked out a turquoise V.S lace panty and bra set and a pair of black FMP's. I went back in the bathroom and put gel in my hair before blow drying the curls into submission. I did light makeup with three coats of mascara which is minimal coating.

I finished getting ready at exactly 6:45 p.m. Cal was supposed to be here at 7 so I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and sat down on the couch while I waited on Cal. AT 6:55 there was a knock on my door I walked to the door and looked out the peephole thinking Cal was a little early. Boy, was I wrong.

I opened the door.

"Ranger?"

"Babe, we need to talk." I looked at him for a moment and he looked somewhat tense.

"Ranger, its going to have to wait. I have a date with Cal and he will be here any minute." He looked at me seriously.

He nodded. "I'll be back later." I smiled at him as turned away and saw Cal coming up the stairs carrying a bouquet of tulips.

He walked to the door and handed me the tulips.

"Thanks Cal." I said as I kissed his cheek. He nodded as I walked into the kitchen to put them in a vase.

I walked back out and got a good look at what he was wearing and boy did he look hot. He had on khaki pants, a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, brown loafers, a diamond stud in one year, and a silver watch. His green eyes twinkling and his brown hair growing out and starting to cover his tattoo.

"You look amazing Angel." He said to me, I twirled for him and walked over and pulled his head down and kissed his tattoo.

"You do too Cal." He smiled.

"You ready to go?" I nodded and he grabbed my hand before we walked out of my apartment.

He opened the door to his truck and helped me in. He drove a hunter green Ford F150 that had a lift on it enough to cause me to truly need help getting in it. He shut my door before walking around to get in the driver side.

We drove to a restaurant called Erini Restaurant, Cal knows the way to my heart is definitely through my stomach. We parked and he helped me out of the truck walking in with his hand at the small of my back. The inside was very elegant but I didn't feel under dressed, we were seated at an outdoor table on their patio.

Cal pulled out my chair for me as I sat down. He ordered us a bottle of Zinfandel Wine and Baked Brie as an appetizer. The waiter left us alone as we looked over the menu. A short time later the waiter returned with our wine and we both ordered. I ordered the Char-grilled Filet Mignon with mashed potatoes and a side salad. Cal ordered Surf & Turf which was Filet Mignon and Lobster tail with mashed potatoes and a side salad.

The waiter once again left us alone. I was watching closely and noticed he was once again nervous just as he was the day he asked me out. I smiled at him in what I hoped was a reassuring way and waited while he gathered his thoughts.

"Angel, I hope you don't get mad but I did some research on support groups for infant loss." I nodded for him to continue touched by the sincerity. "There is a support group in Philadelphia, that way it stays out of the Burg, it's called Compassionate Friends. There are three different places they meet and I know you are still in some ways struggling with the loss of Michael. There is a meeting coming up next week on Thursday at 5:30 if you would like to go." I nodded processing what he was telling me.

"I think I should try it maybe it will help but maybe it won't. I don't know unless I go."

"Would you like me to go with you?" He asked.

"I think I would like that." He nodded and the waiter arrived with our appetizer.

We ate in silence and drank wine. I was enjoying being out with him and he was so sweet to look into support groups for me knowing I was still struggling with a loss from years prior. We finished off our appetizer and I looked at Cal.

"Thank you for being such a great friend and looking into support groups for me."

He reached across the table and grabbed my hand.

"Steph, I care about you and I can see how much you are still struggling with the pain of losing your son. I will be here to listen if you need to talk and will do everything in my power to help you get through it."

The tears slowly began to fall at the sincerity and the care he was showing me. He stood up and moved his chair next to mine and pulled me into his arms. I cried into his shoulder and slowly lifted my head as the tears stopped falling.

"Cal, that is the sweetest thing anyone has said to me. I'm so lucky to have you in my life."

I couldn't help myself and I leaned up and kissed him softly. His lips were soft and he kissed me back, I pulled away and smiled up at him. I noticed people were looking at him with fear in their eyes because of his size and the tattoo.

I hated that people judged him based on his tattoo, he is such a wonderful man with a huge heart. I realized I didn't know much about Cal and he knew almost all there was to know about me.

"Cal, I just realized I don't know that much about you. Would you mind telling me about your life outside of work?"

I could see him thinking for a moment before speaking.

"I grew up in Philadelphia, my grandma and grandpa raised me and my sister Shelly after my parents passed away when I was four. Shelly is two years older than me and when I was four and she was six my parents were killed by a drunk driver. Luckily we were with my grandparents.

It was hard and my grandparents put us in grievance counseling. After my sister graduated high school she went to college and became a child psychologist. She is now married and has 4 year old twins Ryan and Bryan. I finished high school and joined the Navy, I then became a Seal. I just got out of the military 4 years ago when I was 29. I've never been married and don't have any kids." I nodded at how east it seemed to be for him to give me this information.

"Do you want to get married?" I asked.

"I won't count it out but only if I'm with the right person and we give our hearts to each other completely." I smiled very few men would say that.

"What about kids?"

"If I'm married and we both decide we want children then yes. I don't have to have children to feel complete though." I nodded once again he answered perfectly.

"How about you Angel? Marriage? Kids?" He questioned.

"Well, I don't know that I want to get married again after the disaster that was my first marriage. Then again, I married for the wrong reasons, I did it to make my mother happy and not because I loved him. As for kids I've always said no especially after losing Michael. I guess it could change but I'm not sure." He nodded and the waiter walked out with out dinner.

We ate in companionable silence except for my moans of delight at the delicious meal. After we finished our dinner we went to the movies. We saw _Arthur_ which was hilarious and Cal treated me to popcorn, Coke, and a box of Whoppers. It was getting late when we left the theater to go back to my apartment. Cal held my hand in the car and it put me at total ease.

_Cal's POV_

Our date went wonderfully, better than I had expected. She had even excepted my offer to take her to the support group, I could only hope that it would bring her peace and help her to deal with the loss. I held her hand the whole way to her apartment thinking about how much I wanted to take her out again.

I was shocked that I had fallen in love with her and that she was willing to date me. Most women run for the hills because of my tattoo and if that doesn't run them off my job does. Steph was so different she didn't care about my tattoo or my job, then again we did the same work.

Her heart is so full of love and understanding and there is no doubt in my mind that if she would have been able to raise Michael she would have been a wonderful mother. If she ever decides to have children they'll be luck to have her. I'm lucky just to have her in my life.

She brings me joy, a type of joy I have never felt before. I glanced over at her and noticed she was staring out the window with tears in her eyes. I only hoped I hadn't caused those tears. There was a park just up the road and I pulled in and parked.

As soon as I parked I turned in my seat so that I was facing her.

"Angel, What's wrong?"

"I was just thinking about how great our date was and how you have been so caring with me. Not many people would look into support groups for me they would just expect me to get over it, especially since it happened so long ago." I pulled her over the console into my arms.

"Steph, he is your son! No matter how much time passes its going to hurt and you are always going to love him and think of what could have been. I can't think of anyone who wouldn't. I will do anything and everything in my power to help you but you will never forget him or stop thinking about or loving him and that's okay." I said to her as I rubbed her back.

She began to calm back down and I sat her back in her seat before starting the truck and heading back to her apartment. We pulled in and I saw tears were still silently streaming down her face. I walked around and helped her out of the truck. When we got to her door she handed me her keys.

I did the walk through making sure no one was in her apartment and everything was where it should be. She walked in and went straight to her bedroom, I sat down on the couch not sure if she wanted to be alone or not and waited for her to come out. A few minutes later she walked out of her bedroom and into the bathroom.

When she came out of the bathroom I noticed she had put her hair in a ponytail, washed her face, and pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt. She walked back into her bedroom and then came out carrying a box. I was curious as to what she was doing but figured she would tell me when she was ready.

She sat down on the couch with the box in front of her and stared at it. I noticed yet again she had begun to cry. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her to me. She cleared her throat and bent down to the box opening it. The first thing I noticed was it was full of baby things.

She looked up at me. "These are all things from when Michael was born. Clothes I bought, blankets, even baby bottles, and stuffed animals that were brought to the hospital by my dad, grandparents, and Lisa. I also have a scrapbook. I've never showed any of this stuff to anyone not even my dad and grandma but I want to show it to you." I nodded waiting as she continued to gather her thoughts.

She pulled out three outfits, one said Mommy's Little Man, another said Grandpa's Little Slugger, and the last one was a sleeper with tools on it. She then pulled out baby blankets one was blue and had his name embroidered on it. She looked from it to me before speaking.

"Grandma Mazur made it for him." I nodded and she pulled out another blanket that was green with bats, footballs, baseballs, and helmets on it. I smiled at it.

She then reached in and out came a baby bottle. It was just a plain bottle and said, "This was the only bottle he ever drank out of." I hugged her tight and she reached in and grabbed stuffed animals, there was a giraffe which she said was from her grandparents, a dog which her dad had got him, and a bear which she said had come from Lisa.

Lastly she pulled out two books, one was a photo album and the other was a scrapbook. She opened the photo album and there were ultrasound pictures and various pictures of him after birth and her grandparents with him and her dad with them. Just pictures of the love that was surrounding her son after his birth and until he drew his final breath.

It was amazing to me to see how strong she was to go through such a loss and I think she lost some of her spirit with but maybe she will get it back with the help of the support groups. She already has an amazing spirit and if there is more to that she will be unstoppable.

She opened the scrapbook and there were pictures of her at various stages of her pregnancy and she was so beautiful, hers and Michaels hospital bracelets were in there and then it went to pictures of him and her, them and her roommate, them and her family. The scrapbook had been decorated and there were poems and quotes all through it. One poem stuck with me.

_Tiny Angel_

_Tiny Angel rest your wings_

_Sit with me for awhile._

_How I long to hold your hand,_

_And see your tender smile._

_Tiny Angel, Look at me,_

_I want this image clear…_

_That I will forget your precious face_

_Is my biggest fear._

_Tiny Angel can you tell me, _

_Why you have gone away?_

_You weren't here for very long…._

_Why is it, you couldn't stay?_

_Tiny Angel shook his head, _

"_These things I do not know…._

_But I do know that you love me, _

_And that I love you so."_

_Author Unkown_

_Beside the poem was a picture of Stephanie holding Michael looking into his faces and his eyes were wide looking back at her. We finished going through the scrapbook before she began putting everything back in the box. She closed the box back up and put them back in her room. _

_She grabbed the backpack that she had at the cemetery with her and pulled out the framed picture of her and her son and set it up on the coffee table. She looked at me with a smile on her beautiful face. _

"_I'm not going to hide my son anymore. I haven't told anyone out of fear and I know had he lived everyone would have none but losing him made me decide to continue to let it be my little secret and I don't want that anymore. I don't care who knows, he's my Angel." I smiled and noticed her got a little bit brighter. _

_She leaned over and kissed me with such passion and I responded and hoped she could fill the same from me. We suddenly pulled apart when we heard her front door slam. We both looked up to see who walked in and knew it might be a long night. _


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Standard Disclaimer. Because you asked so nicely here is another chapter. I had tons of reviews on the first chapter and I'm asking so sweetly "Please keep reviewing!" _

_Thanks to Dikent, suedesigns101, and BeautifulBabeForever for ideas on the continuance. All three of you came up with some wonderful ideas that intend to use. I hope you continue to let me know of any ideas that you have. _

_. _

_Ranger's POV_

I had waited for awhile and knew Steph should be home by now. I drove to her apartment and noticed Cal's car was still parked in the lot. I made my way up to her apartment and knocked on the door, no one answered so after a few minutes I picked the lock. I walked in to find her and Cal in an intense make out session.

I slammed the door shut and they both jumped and pulled apart. Steph looked at me with fury in her eyes as did Cal, I realized then maybe I crossed the line. I did this, I told her I couldn't be in a relationship with her and she listened and is trying to move on. I should be happy Cal's a good man. I just didn't know if he was good enough for her.

She looked at me and stood up with her hands on her hips. "What the hell do you think you're doing Ranger?"

"Babe." As much as I said that I knew she was beginning to figure out the meanings when I said it.

"Ranger, I asked you a question. What are you doing?" Cal was watching the two of closely.

"I came so we could have that talk."

"Okay, you couldn't call first and see if I was busy? You knew I had plans tonight."

"Can we please just talk Babe?" I knew I could get her with please, that one word always made her fold.

"Fine but Cal isn't leaving." I nodded and took a seat in the chair by the couch.

"What do you want to talk about Ranger?" I looked at her for a moment.

I then looked around the room and noticed a picture of her with a baby. They looked to be in a hospital or clinic somewhere. I picked up the picture looking it over so it was her son.

"Who's this Babe?" I asked her wondering if she would be honest.

"That's my son Michael." Tears began to fall from her eyes and Cal put his arm around her and pulled her to him.

"Why didn't I ever know you had a son?"

"Only my dad, Mazur grandparents, and my roommate at the time knew and Cal found out the other day at the cemetery."

I had done my research, I found out who she was visiting at the cemetery and knew the child was born to a Michelle Mazur, no father listed and had passed the same day from a birth defect. I suspected the child was Steph's but had no real proof.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I don't like to talk about it." I nodded.

"What happened to him?"

"He was born without kidneys, lived three hours in my arms and took his final breath there."

Damn, I couldn't imagine the pain she had gone through but why keep it a secret.

"Why didn't you want people to know?"

"I got pregnant in college from a one night stand. I told the father and he didn't want anything to do with me or Michael so I kept it a secret. I didn't want to listen to my mother gripe at me for getting pregnant and then I found out Michael wouldn't live long after his birth which made me decide no one needed to know."

"That's a lot to keep in."

"It is but I did what I felt was best. I didn't love my son less, I probably loved him more knowing I would be his sole provider. Then the news came that he had a fatal condition and I enjoyed my pregnancy caring him and at birth I held him and loved him. I visit him every year on his birthday, mother's day, and Christmas."

"I'm sorry Babe, I didn't know. Maybe I could have done something to help." She still had tears falling down her face.

"Cal is helping me. We're going to a support group Thursday and hopefully that will help me to deal with the loss. I've bottled it up for the most part until now." I nodded and stood up.

"I'm really sorry Babe, I didn't know and I'm here is you need me." She nodded and I stood up walking out of the apartment.

_Steph's POV_

I couldn't believe the nerve of Ranger coming in here like that and slamming my door. I knew he would have questions and I understood that but he didn't have to be such an ass. The talk went surprisingly well, which shocked me, I figured he'd be pissed that I hadn't told him but I just didn't think he needed to know. No one else did.

I looked over at Cal. "I'm sorry if this ruined our evening."

"Angel, I wouldn't let anything ruin this evening. I enjoy spending time with you and I'm still getting to do that so don't worry about it." I leaned up and kissed him again.

How did I get lucky enough to get a man that is so sweet and caring? I pulled away with a smile, hoping that we could try at a true relationship. I didn't know how he felt. What if he just wanted to date me while dating other people? I didn't know if I could handle that.

"Steph, I want to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest." I nodded and waited while he took a deep breath.

"I want a relationship with you, monogamous, just you and I no dating other people or anything. Is that what you want?" He asked. He must have ESP and read my thoughts knowing I was worried about that.

"I want to try a relationship with you but just so know I suck at relationships. They tend to blow up in my face."

"We can do this together. If we get mad at each other let's talk about it no screaming or running for the hills, we work it out." I nodded that sounded nice.

"We're going to do this and it's going to be good." I told him.

"I do want to take it slow Angel; I don't want to rush anything."

"Sounds good Cal." He leaned over and gave me a soft passionate kiss and pulled away slowly.

"I'm going to go. I have to work in the morning. Call me if you need anything."

I got up and walked him to the door. Slow, that might be nice going on actual dates and getting to truly know each other before jumping into bed. The only was my damn hormones, how in the world was I going to keep them in check? Cal was hot and sweet. This had the potential to be interesting.

I watched as he made his way to the stairs and watched him leave. Huh. Cal? I knew I cared about him and he was a great friend and now we are together. I honestly didn't expect it, but as the saying goes don't kick a gift horse in the mouth.

_Let me know if anyone has ideas on the next chapter and what you would like to read. If no one has any ideas it will probably jump to Mother's Day which I have big plans for. Please Review they make me happy and I could definitely use some happy about now. _

_I know this chapter is rather short but my Grandpa is in really bad health and they don't expect him to live much longer. I hope to post another chapter later this weekend or at the latest Monday. My updates may be a little sporadic for the next week or so or they may be normal with me posting daily during the week I'm not sure at this point so just watch for updates. I can assure you I will finish the story. _


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Standard Disclaimer. Because you asked so nicely here is another chapter. I had tons of reviews on the first chapter and I'm asking so sweetly "Please keep reviewing!" _

_Thanks to Dikent, suedesigns101, Margaret Fowler, and BeautifulBabeForever for ideas on the continuance. All of you came up with some wonderful ideas that I intend to use. I hope you continue to let me know of any ideas that you have. _

_My grandpa passed away yesterday morning and his funeral is Thursday, I will say that I hope to be able to post at least two chapters a week and once things are settled I will start posting again daily throughout the week. _

_Please continue to review, the first chapter had many reviews but it appears I'm not getting many reviews for the continuing chapters. _

It was Sunday and Cal had came over last night and asked me out again. He said it was a surprise as to where we were going but dress comfortably. It was a nice day to day with the high in the 70's, I dressed in khaki Capri's, a pink v neck shirt, and pink flip flops.

I was to be ready to leave at 10 am and plan to be gone all day. I had called my mom to let her know I wouldn't be making it to dinner that I had a date. She seemed somewhat pleased with that news but still wished I was with Morelli.

I double checked to make sure I had everything before Cal arrived. He knocked on the door just before 10 and I opened it. He looked amazing in dark wash jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and brown Doc Marten's. He smiled down at me before leaning in and giving me a soft tender kiss.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as soon as he stopped kissing me.

"It's a surprise but I know you will enjoy it. Are you ready?" I grabbed my purse which held everything I might need and locked the door before walking to the elevator with Cal on my heels.

We got to his truck and once again he helped me in before going around getting in on the driver's side. I noticed after he had driven for about twenty minutes that we were heading to Point Pleasant.

"Are we going to Point Pleasant?" I wondered aloud.

"We are." Was his vague response.

We held hands the whole way to Point Pleasant and it was very comforting. He had soft rock playing quietly on the radio as we drove and we were in a comfortable silence. I had never truly realized how comfortable I was with him until now.

We didn't need to talk to be comfortable around each other, we didn't need the mindless chit chat, it was enough just being together. I couldn't help but wonder when that had happened, when had I become so comfortable with Cal. There were many instances where it could have happened but I couldn't seem to pinpoint one.

It was a strange feeling to know that I was so completely comfortable with him and not know when it became that way. There had never been any doubt in my mind that Cal was a good man but I felt that way about all of the Merry Men. Cal and I always got along even though he was embarrassed about passing out when my sister's water broke on him but in all honesty I probably would have passed out too.

I glanced over at him and noticed he was deep in thought, I could tell by the way his brow was furrowed as if he was trying to figure something out.

"Deep thoughts?" I questioned.

"Just thinking about how things came about between us." He replied.

"Great minds must think alike because I had been thinking about something similar."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yep!" I noticed we were pulling into the parking lot of Jenkinson's Aquarium.

I had wanted to visit Jenkinson's but any time I was in Point Pleasant I was either thinking or wallowing in self pity. I was excited that he'd thought to bring me here and realized this was going to be a fun date and I could definitely use some fun. We walked in and Cal paid for our tour and pulled a camera out of his pocket and handing it to me.

We walked through numerous exhibits but my favorite was the penguins, some of them posed when I went to take their picture. I know it sounds crazy but I swear they were posing. We spent a while walking through the aquarium and looking at the different animals.

After we had seen all the exhibits Cal took me to an area where you could adopt an animal.

"Do you want to adopt an animal?" He asked me.

"I would love to." He picked up the list of animals that we could adopt and we chose to adopt a penguin. It was a younger female penguin named Dassen.

We filled out the required paperwork and Cal paid the adoption fee. By adopting a penguin we got a plush penguin, an id band that matched the beads on the penguin, animal adoption certificate, a fact sheet about Dassen, a picture of Dassen, two aquarium passes, an animal art print and a biography sheet on Dassen.

After we had finished that and got all of our things we walked back to the truck and loaded the stuff in before he walked me to the boardwalk where they had different rides. Cal paid for wrist passes so we could ride whatever we wanted without having to worry about tickets.

We rode the Boardwalk Bounce, Wave Swinger, Moby Dick, Super Himalaya, Twister, Tornado, and Flitzer. After we rode Flitzer we stopped at the photo booth and got a souvenir picture. After that we went to Jenkinson's Pavilion Restaurant. We were seated at a table outside and Cal ordered a bottle of Twisted Cabernet Wine and Lobster Bruschetta for an appetizer.

We looked over our menus silently and the choices all sounded delicious. Our waiter came back with our wine and appetizer and we ordered our dinner. I ordered Chicken Neapolitan with roasted potatoes and corn, Cal ordered Black Angus Bone in Strip Steak with roasted potatoes and a side salad.

"Cal, thank you for a wonderful day." I told him before I took a bite of Bruschetta.

"Angel, I'm just glad you were willing to go out with me. You always looked at me as a person and not some scary bad ass with a tattoo on his forehead."

"If you judge people, you have not time to love them. My grandma Mazur told me that all growing up and so I tend not to judge people. I would rather wait to get to know them before I make a judgment on them." He reached across the table and smiled at me.

"And that Angel is what makes you so wonderful." I couldn't help but smile back.

"What about you Cal, most people see me as a bumbling idiot that needs to quit her job since all I'm good for is entertainment and stalkers."

"You are such a strong person; you are determined, stubborn, strong – willed, and passionate. That's part of what makes you intriguing, you are not a bumbling idiot I don't care what anyone says. You always get your man and maybe a lot of it is luck but if you got training you would be truly unstoppable."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel good about herself." He chuckled at me.

"I'm only speaking the truth." Our dinner was finally being brought to us.

I dug in moaning appreciatively since it was amazing. I noticed Cal staring at me. I smiled after I swallowed my bite.

"Sorry."

"Angel, it's a part of you to moan while you eat and enjoy your food. I'm okay with that I would even say I love that you are like that." I continued eating.

We finished out meal and the waiter brought the ticket which Cal paid before taking me down the boardwalk and buying me an ice cream cone. Surprisingly he ate one too. We continued walking down the boardwalk and people watching before we decided it was time to head back to Trenton.

It was the best Sunday I'd had in a long time. He helped me in the truck and then got in on the driver's side and started it. We were both silent and apparently lost in our own thoughts until halfway back to Trenton and then Cal broke the silence. Shocking I know.

"Angel, I would like to take you someplace special to me if you will allow it."

"I'd love to go somewhere special to you."

He drove for a while until we were just outside of Trenton in a wooded area and he pulled into a small brick house. I looked at him questioningly and he just smiled.

"This is my house Angel."

"Your house, I thought you lived at Rangeman?" I asked him.

"I do when I'm on duty but anytime I'm off work I stay here. I stay there simply because it's close to work and I don't want to make a 45 minute drive into work every day." I nodded.

"That makes sense." He got out of the truck and walked around helping me out.

We walked into the house it was a fairly small house consisting of three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room, kitchen, and dining area.

The living room was done in a dark green and tan with a tan couch, loveseat, and recliner with tan carpet but there were hunter green curtains hanging on the windows. The kitchen had all stainless steel appliances and was done in black and white with a matching dining area.

He showed me the master bedroom and bathroom which were both done in a light blue and seemed to be calming. The bathroom had a separate shower and tub and double sinks. He showed me the other two bedrooms, one had been turned into an office and the other was done in just plain white with a blue and green comforter.

The office was stark white with a mahogany desk and a leather computer chair. There was a small leather sofa in dark brown sitting across from the desk. The extra bathroom was also plain in white with a clear shower curtain.

The house was quaint and comfortable. He led me back into the living room and seated us on the couch turning on the TV and putting it on a movie I had never heard of.

He sat sideways on the couch with one leg off the couch and his back leaned on the arm rest. He pulled me in between his legs and wrapped his arms around my waist. It was comfortable and felt right, a feeling I had never truly felt before.

I tilted my head and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Cal for being such an amazing man and caring about me for me."

"You make it easy Angel." I smiled and curled into him before falling asleep.

I woke a few hours later still curled up in Cal's arms. I turned to look at him and noticed he had fallen asleep too.

"Cal." I said semi loudly. He opened his beautiful eyes and looked at me.

"I guess I should get you home." He said looking at me.

I know a disappointed look must have crossed my face because he smiled at me.

"Or you could stay here; you can sleep in the master bedroom with me or the guest bedroom."

"I think I'd like to sleep in your arms tonight."

"I'd like that." He said before pushing me up and grabbing my hand and walking me to his bedroom.

He came out of the closet in a pair of basketball shorts and handed me one of his t shirts and boxers. I smiled at how well he knew me to even know what I slept in. I walked in the bathroom and changed clothes before walking into the bedroom and laying down in bed with him.

The bed was amazingly comfortable and I was asleep quickly wrapped in Cal's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Standard Disclaimer. Because you asked so nicely here is another chapter. I had tons of reviews on the first chapter and I'm asking so sweetly "Please keep reviewing!" _

_Thanks to Dikent, suedesigns101, Margaret Fowler, and BeautifulBabeForever for ideas on the continuance. All of you came up with some wonderful ideas that I intend to use. I hope you continue to let me know of any ideas that you have. _

Steph's POV 

It was Thursday and we had the first support group meeting we were going to this evening. I worked for Vinnie today so after picking up a couple skips it was time to head home and start getting cleaned up and ready. When I got back to my apartment I noticed there was a package sitting in front of my door, I picked it up and carried it in after I unlocked the door.

I walked into the living room and set it on my coffee table, I debated calling Cal before I opened it and then decided I'd just open and let that decide if I called him or not. I slowly opened the package and there were pictures in it. They were pictures of Michael and I from after his birth, I pulled out the letter that was enclosed and opened it.

_Steph, _

_I know we haven't talked much since Michaels funeral but I was going through my attic and found these last month. I was in Trenton today and found out where you lived from your dad and figured you would want these. On the backside of this is my number, please understand you can call me anytime. _

_Love, _

_Lisa._

After reading her note I was so glad I hadn't called Cal, it was just a letter from Lisa with pictures. I started flipping through the pictures again and noticed some of them I had but some I didn't. I laid the pictures on my coffee table and went and took a shower and changed into khaki capris, blue tank top, and blue flip flops. I gelled and blow dried hair and put on five swipes of mascara. I looked at the clock and noticed it was 4:15 so Cal would be here soon.

I sat back down and thought about how everything had changed in the last week. Cal finding me at the cemetery, taking me to dinner, our dates, and the amount of time we had spent together here and at his house. It all seemed so surreal as if I had dreamt of it, he was perfect for me and then I remembered something that I had been told when I was younger. 'They may not be perfect but they can be perfect for you.'

Cal was perfect for me he understood me and knew how to make me feel better about things. I was truly falling in love with him, he touched a place in my heart I never thought anyone would ever be able to touch. I had just completed that thought when none other than Cal knocked on my door.

I opened the door to find him standing there in a pair of dark wash jeans and a Navy T-shirt. As soon as I got over how hot he was I leaned towards him and gave him a soft kiss. When I pulled away I turned and walked away so I could grab my purse.

I tucked my gun in the back of my jeans and if anyone got offended I would just move it to my purse.

"You ready Angel?" He asked when I got back over to the door." I nodded.

"I think so, I've got everything but I'm a little nervous." He pulled me to him and kissed the top of my head.

He kept his hand at the small of my back as he walked me to his truck. He helped me in before going to his side. He was always such a gentleman. I got in the drivers side and looked over at me and smiled.

"I thought maybe after the meeting we could go to my grandma's house so you could meet her. My sister might be there but don't be nervous they are all wonderful people and will love you." I nodded my head not sure if I could speak past the lump in my throat.

Cal drove to a Mcdonald's and went through the drive thru and I ordered large fries, large coke, and two apple pies. Cal ordered a snack wrap, fries, large Coke, and two apple pies.

"Grandma knows we are coming and she'll feed us dinner after the meeting ."

"Sounds good." Cal pulled around and paid for our food and handed me the bags which I divided giving him his things and putting mine is a separate bag.

"Do you want me to go in with you? If not I can wait in the truck. I just want you to be comfortable the first time."

"I want you in with me Cal. You have been so great in helping me through all this." He nodded before going into his driving zone.

We arrived ten minutes early and Cal opened the door helping me out before we went in. They had a sign in sheet and we signed in and check marked that it was our first meeting. Cal put his arm around my waist as we walked in to the room where the meeting was being held. We sat down and he held my hand another comforting gesture. I don't think he realized how much his touch comforted me.

A young woman walked over to us and introduced herself as Marsha Hall and she conducted these meetings and was also a counselor. We introduced ourselves and then she went and sat back down in another chair. By the time it was 5:30 there were about 15 people there. They all introduced themselves and stated when their child was born, when their child passed away,and what had caused the death.

When it got to me I told them my name, Michael's name, his date of birth and death and that it was a birth defect. Cal stated his name and left it at that. Once the meeting began we were asked if Cal was the father and we told them no. We got a couple of odd looks after that as if it wasn't okay to be there.

The counselor stepped in and asked if Cal was my boyfriend and I told her yes and then she asked Cal if he was here to just be a supporter to me and he told her yes. After that things went smoothly, I didn't talk just listened to what other parents went through and were still going through. They made me realize that everything I was feeling was completely natural and these meetings wouldn't change my feelings but would probably help me deal with them.

They then talked about bereavement and different ways to deal with it. It was a very good meeting and I felt better when we left. As soon as we were in the truck and headed towards Cal's grandma's house he spoke.

"Did you like the group?"

"I did." I replied.

"Do you feel like it helped at all?"

"I think so." He nodded and went into his zone.

I thought about the meeting and some of the things we were told while Cal drove. It was best to get my feelings out and I was planning on calling my dad tomorrow and having and Grandma Mazur with me to tell my mom about Michael. I was also planning on taking pictures of Michael and the scrapbook.

We pulled up to a plain white house with blue shutters. Cal got out and helped me out and started walking me to the door. Right as we got to the door an older woman opened it. She wasn't very tall maybe 5'5, slightly heavy but not fat. She had the same green eyes as Cal that twinkled and Cal resembled her quite a bit. She hugged Cal and pulled him down and kissed both of his cheeks.

She looked at our joined hands and got an even bigger smile on her face.

"I'm grammy." She told me.

"I'm Stephanie," She pulled me to her and hugged me before kissing my cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you Stephanie, I've heard a lot about you."

"It's not all true." She laughed and led us into the house and into a bright dining room.

She had us sit at the table and walked into what I suspect is the living room. A few minutes later she came back in with Cal's sister Shelly and her twins Ryan and Bryan. We introduced ourselves while the twins climbed up Cal. She sat down at the table and then her husband Josh came in. We were introduced and all made small talk until Grammy brought dinner to the table.

She had made Manicotti, salad, and garlic breadsticks. We ate dinner and talked a little about ourselves, it was very pleasant. They asked about all my cars and the funeral home and I told them honestly about the things that transpire in my life. We finished eating and Cal excused us to leave since we had an hour drive.

Shelly and her husband left at the same time. We all kissed Grammy bye and loaded into our vehicles. The drive back to Trenton was done in silence, Cal in his zone and me thinking about how wonderful his family is. When we got back to my apartment he did the normal walk through before letting me in, he sat down on the couch while I went grabbed a couple beers out of the fridge.

"Cal your family is wonderful."

"I knew you would like them and they would love you, which they do."

"I loved them too. It was so different from my family." I told him.

"I know Angel."

"I'm going to my parents tomorrow, I'm going to tell my mom about Michael." He nodded looking thoughtful for a minute.

"Do you want me to come with you Angel."

"No, I think I need to do this one on my own, but I will need you afterwards."

"I'll always be here when you need me." I smiled as he pulled me to him.

We talked a little bit more, me telling him about my skips today and him telling me what happened at Rangeman today. It was comfortable and felt right. At 11 he decided it was time for him to go and I let him with a very passionate kiss before he walked out.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Standard Disclaimer. Because you asked so nicely here is another chapter. I had tons of reviews on the first chapter and I'm asking so sweetly "Please keep reviewing!" _

_Thanks to Dikent, suedesigns101, Margaret Fowler, and BeautifulBabeForever for ideas on the continuance. All of you came up with some wonderful ideas that I intend to use. I hope you continue to let me know of any ideas that you have. _

_My grandpa passed away yesterday morning and his funeral is Thursday, I will say that I hope to be able to post at least two chapters a week and once things are settled I will start posting again daily throughout the week. _

_Please continue to review, the first chapter had many reviews but it appears I'm not getting many reviews for the continuing chapters. _

I had called and spoken to my dad and grandma as soon as I woke up; I was having lunch with my parents and grandma at the house. I pulled out the backpack I kept some of Michael's things in and added the scrapbook and the pictures Lisa left at my door.

It was a Rangeman day so I went in to run some searches, my mom had become more understanding about me working at Rangeman but she would be happier if I got married and became a housewife. I didn't see marriage happening any time soon and I don't think I could handle being a housewife. I have to stay busy and I love what I do.

I drove over to Rangeman and parked in my normal spot before hopping in the elevator, it was strange usually I ran into at least two on my way in but it was quiet, a very uncomfortable quiet. I got in the elevator and hit the button for five and rode up. I noticed there were contract workers at the monitors and got even more confused.

No one had let me know if something bad was going on. I went to my cubicle and there was a note on my computer screen to come to the conference room once I arrived. I walked into the conference room trying to figure out what was going on. I walked in and eyes were on me, I sat down at the table and waited for someone to fill me in on what was going on.

Ranger looked at me, "Binkie's older brother is coming into town but he seems he is looking for Stephanie Plum and knew this is where she used to live and asked Binkie if he could find you." I just stared at Ranger for a minute.

I don't know Binkie's brother, I treat Binkie like my baby brother, but I don't know who his family is.

"Who is Binkie's brother?" I asked and maybe I could piece this together.

Binkie looked at me, "Shaun Lambert." He replied.

I know I must have gone pale, Cal was in front of me a second later rubbing my legs and talking to me. Ranger was behind me rubbing my shoulders and all of them were looking at me like I was crazy. I couldn't believe Binkie would have been Michael's uncle. These things could only happen in my life.

"Binkie, why does your brother want to find Steph, and why is he coming to Trenton?" Ranger asked.

"He called and said that he used to know a Stephanie Plum from here and he needed to find her and that he was planning on coming to Trenton anyways to see me and that maybe I could help him find her. I didn't know what was going on so I told him I'd see what I could do and that was it. He called yesterday and said he would be here at midnight tonight."

Ranger nodded and looked at me. "Babe, can you please tell us what is going on and why you almost passed out on hearing that name." I nodded.

Cal got up and got me some water before lifting me up and sitting down and sitting me on his lap. I looked at Ranger and noticed he wasn't exactly happy about it but it would help me get through all this.

"I do know Binkie's brother, not very well though." I leaned down and picked up my purse that I brought into the conference room with me.

I pulled out a picture of a Michael and handed it to Cal, he looked at it and I could tell when it clicked with him, he looked back at me and I nodded.

"Steph, I think you need to tell all of us what's going on." Tank said.

"Okay, please keep in mind all of this happened when I was in college." I took a deep breath.

"I met Shawn at a frat party in college and we had a one night stand. That one night stand resulted in me getting pregnant. I told Shawn I was pregnant and he told me he didn't care and to leave him alone and the proceeded to tell me it probably wasn't his anyways. I found out while I was pregnant my son didn't have any kidneys and wouldn't live long after his birth. I had the option of abortion but I couldn't do it. I gave birth to Michael and he passed away three hours later. Shawn was his father." Everyone was staring at me in shock.

"You had a baby?" Lester questioned and I nodded.

"How did we not know?" Asked Bobby.

"I gave birth to him under a different name and only my dad, grandparents Mazur and college roommate Lisa knew."

They all nodded and Binkie just stared at me.

"Bomber, I'm so sorry at how my brother treated and the loss of the baby." As soon as Binkie said that I started to cry and Cal held me tighter while I cried.

"Babe, how do you want to handle this when he comes to town?" Ranger asked once my tears died down some.

"I'll talk to him I'd like Cal and Binkie present when I do though." Ranger nodded.

Then the normal morning meeting started. After the meeting finished Ranger asked to speak to me alone. Everyone exited the conference room but us.

"Babe, I pulled all the guys since I didn't know what was going on and we can never be too careful."

"I know and I understand."

"Are you doing okay?" He wondered.

"I'm doing well, the support group meeting helped and Cal has been wonderful."

"I'm happy for you but if he hurts you…." I didn't let him finish.

"I know and so does Cal. I don't think he will ever hurt me. He understands me and we work well together." Ranger nodded.

"I am having lunch with my parents today so I may get back late." I told him.

"Just go ahead and take the afternoon off you might need it." I nodded and got up. "Babe I'm here for you if you ever need me." I turned around.

"I know Ranger and the same goes for you." He nodded and I walked out.

I went back to my cubicle and did the wonderful work of searches. I completed three before it was time to leave for lunch with my family.

I drove to their house in the Burg and mom and grandma were both waiting at the door for me. I walked up to the door and grandma smiled at me, mom gave me a look like she knew something was going on.

"Hi mom, grandma." I said to them as I walked inside.

My dad was in his chair and I leaned down and kissed his cheek. He got up and walked into the dining room with me and we sat down. Mom had brought in pot roast sandwiches, chips, and lemonade. I looked over at my dad after fixing y plate and he smiled at me.

"Mom, I need to tell you something and you need to listen to all of it before you say anything." She looked at me and then at dad and grandma and the both nodded at her.

She nodded at me, "Okay Stephanie."

"Do you remember in college when I quit coming around for a while?"

"Yes I do, for about a year." She responded.

"Well, I was pregnant, I had a one night stand in college and got pregnant, and I gave birth to a little boy who passed away a few hours later because he was born without kidneys. I never told you because I didn't want to disappoint you anymore." My mom started to cry and walked over and hugged me.

It shocked me, we don't hug we express feelings through food. I hugged her back and it felt good to cry with my mom over the loss of my son. After we stopped hugging I got the backpack and handed it to her and let her look through everything in it.

She loved the scrapbook and asked for a couple of pictures and went to the basement and got picture frames to put them in. I stayed for a while and we talked it, it was surprising and she grieved the loss of a grandchild she never even knew existed. She held me while I cried over the son I never got to watch grow up.

I also told her about Cal and I and she seemed happy that I had someone to help me deal with everyone and made me promise to bring him to dinner. I left around four and called Cal, I told him how it went with my mom and he told me to meet him at Rangeman that he was taking me to his house if I was up for it. I was.

I met him at Rangeman and we went to his house after picking up Pino's. We got to the house and sat down and ate our dinner and curled up on the couch together to watch a movie. I figure I'll be sleeping here tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Standard Disclaimer. Because you asked so nicely here is another chapter. I had tons of reviews on the first chapter and I'm asking so sweetly "Please keep reviewing!" _

_Thanks to Dikent, suedesigns101, Margaret Fowler, and BeautifulBabeForever for ideas on the continuance. All of you came up with some wonderful ideas that I intend to use. I hope you continue to let me know of any ideas that you have. _

_Please continue to review, the first chapter had many reviews but it appears I'm not getting many reviews for the continuing chapters._

I woke up this morning at Cal's house curled up in his arms. I loved the way he held me and how I felt so complete in his arms. I couldn't believe how well things were going for us. I usually sucked at relationships. My past relationships proved that point very well.

Cal was awake and watching me, I smiled up at him, "Good Morning."

"Good Morning Angel. Are you ready to head to the office for the meeting with Binkie's brother?"

"I guess." I replied as I got up and made my way to the bathroom.

I took care of my morning business and hopped in Cal's shower. I took a quick shower and walked into the bedroom, my clothes from the night before were laying on a chair. I could change at Rangeman since I had clothes in Ranger's apartment.

Cal went in the bathroom and took a quick shower also. Thirty minutes after waking up we were on our way to Rangeman. As soon as we got there I went straight up to Ranger's apartment and changed into a clean uniform. I made my way back downstairs to see where this lovely meeting would be taking place.

When the elevator doors opened Cal and Binkie were standing there waiting for me.

"What room are we meeting in?" I asked.

"Conference room B." Cal told me.

I nodded and started walking toward the conference room with Cal and Binkie on my heels. We walked in and there sat Shaun, I hadn't seen him in a long time and honestly he looked good but I couldn't get over my anger at him for what I had went through.

A little support from my son's father would have been nice but then again I did okay on my own. I shook my head to clear the thoughts and sat down at the table next to Cal. I looked at Cal and noticed he had his blank face firmly in place.

Shaun was the first to speak. "Steph, it's been a long time." I nodded, I was determined to wait him out and see what he wanted and why he was here. After a minute he seemed to realize I wasn't going to respond.

"I just wanted to see how you were." I looked at him and gave him a 'Yeah Right' look.

Apparently he received it loud and clear.

"I grew up Steph and realized what I did to you was wrong, I wanted to meet my son or daughter and get to know them."

I looked over at Cal who still had his blank face firmly in place but I could feel then anger rolling off him in waves. I grabbed his thigh under the table and squeezed and he placed one of his hands over mine. It gave me comfort and strength.

"We don't have a child Shaun." I told him.

"So you lied, you told me you were pregnant!" Cal smirked and I pinched his thigh.

"I was very pregnant." I can do this; I'm acting like a true Merry Man the way I'm talking to him. Go ME!

"Then where is the child and am I not the father?" He asked.

I looked over at Cal praying he could give me the strength I needed. He squeezed my hand and then started to rub circles on it.

"My son was born without kidney and passed away shortly after his birth." I told him as the tears began to build up behind my eyes.

"What the hell did you do to cause him to be born without kidneys?" Now see that was a wrong on many levels.

Before I could even get up to kick him in the balls, Cal was up and had him by his throat up against the wall. Binkie was trying to calm Cal down without much luck. I walked over to Cal and put my hand on his shoulder, he was saying something to Shaun but I couldn't understand what.

"Cal, put him down. Please calm down. It's okay he is an idiot and doesn't know what he's talking about." I repeated this several times before Cal finally released him.

I grabbed Cal's hand and we walked back to the table and sat down. It appeared Shaun was going to have a bruise on his neck where Cal had held him. I'm not real sure how he was still breathing.

Binkie decided it was time for him to try to fix this.

"Shaun, the baby had a birth defect it was nothing Steph did and if you accuse her one more time I will not stop any of the men here from hurting you." Shaun nodded.

"What happened?"

"I found out during the pregnancy that my son didn't have any kidneys, I continued the pregnancy and gave birth. Not that it really matters, after all this time I really don't see why you care." I replied.

"I was young and stupid and at the time I didn't care but I grew up and I wanted to get to know my child."

"You won't be getting to know him since he didn't make it." I told him getting up.

There was no reason to continue this meeting; there isn't a child for him to meet. I started walking toward the door and Cal was right behind me. We walked out and as soon as we were in the hall I fell to the floor and began to sob. How much more do I need to relive before I can get a break.

Cal sat on the floor beside me and held me, we stayed like that for a while and then we heard the unmistakable sound of a chair breaking coming from the conference room we had just walked out of. We both got up and walked in there and found Binkie beating the shit out of his brother.

Cal walked over and got Binkie off of Shaun while I called Bobby and told him to grab Ranger. We finally got Binkie situated in a chair and I looked around. There were two broken chairs and quite a bid of blood. From what I could tell Shaun had a broken nose and a busted lip and there would be plenty of bruises covering his body.

Bobby and Ranger walked into the conference and looked around. Bobby went to check on Shaun while Ranger came to ask us what happened. After we told him of the events and Binkie recalled his story which was quite interesting, Bobby hauled Shaun to the infirmary to do a more thorough check on him.

He was to be escorted out of the building as soon as he was awake and was not to return. He apparently told Binkie if I wasn't such a whore that I wouldn't have gotten pregnant anyways and the baby probably wasn't his anyhow. And now he didn't have to deal with the guilt.

These were the reasons Binkie attacked his brother and stated he would be calling his parents and let them know just what kind of person Shaun is. I couldn't believe Binkie beat his brother the way he did but he said I was more of a sibling to him than Shaun ever was.

Cal and I decided to head down to his apartment and eat and get a little rest since this morning had been so stressful. I know Cal didn't need the rest; he was doing this strictly because he knew I needed the rest and time to process everything that had happened this morning.

We walked into Cal's apartment and he pulled me to the couch with him.

"You okay Angel?"

"I'm fine Cal, he can't hurt me. He hurt me enough in college I would never let him hurt me now."

Cal nodded and kissed me softly before getting up and going into the kitchen to scrounge us up something for lunch. He came back with two turkey and cheese sandwiches and a bag of chips. We both ate and I laid across his chest while he stroked my back. We stayed that way for about an hour before deciding it was time to get up and get back to work.

We walked up to the fifth floor and went our separate ways which meant him going to see if he had any takedowns to do and me going to run searches. After two hours of searches I had a lot of pent up energy and anger, I decided I needed to attend a meeting with the punching bag.

I went down to the gym, wrapped my hands and began to beat the punching bag. I don't know how long I was down there when I noticed Cal talking to me, I also don't know how long he had been there talking to me. I looked at him and continued my assault on the bag, the next thing I knew Ranger, Bobby, Lester, and Tank were also in the gym talking to me.

None of it fazed me; I was pissed and needing to get my anger out. I kept punching and kicking the bag, my arms and legs were sore but I didn't let that bother me. The next thing I knew I was on the ground with Cal and Ranger holding my arms down. I blinked at them a few times.

"What the hell are you two doing?" I asked them.

"You've been down here for over two hours Angel." Cal told me. Damn, it didn't seem like I had been here that long.

"Sorry guys." I really felt bad that they had all come down here for nothing.

"Cal why don't you take Steph home for the rest of the day and maybe see if she'll get some sleep. Bobby, check Steph's hands before she leaves."

Bobby checked me over and I was fine, Cal took me back to my apartment popped in Ghostbusters and I fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: Standard Disclaimer. Because you asked so nicely here is another chapter. I had tons of reviews on the first chapter and I'm asking so sweetly "Please keep reviewing!" _

_Thanks to Dikent, suedesigns101, Margaret Fowler, and BeautifulBabeForever for ideas on the continuance. All of you came up with some wonderful ideas that I intend to use. I hope you continue to let me know of any ideas that you have. _

_Please continue to review, the first chapter had many reviews but it appears I'm not getting many reviews for the continuing chapters. _

Steph's POV

It was Mother's Day and the last few weeks had been wonderful with Cal by my side. I had many emotional days and nights but Cal stuck by my side. The support groups were helping a lot and I was feeling better about everything I had gone through.

Cal and I were getting closer and rarely spent nights apart anymore. We either stayed at his apartment, house, or my apartment. I was wondering if I would even be able to sleep by myself anymore. He told me to be ready today at 10 am, that he had some surprises for me. I was honestly excited to see what he planned even though I usually dreaded this day; Cal made me look at in a more positive way.

It was 9:45 and I had just finished getting ready, it was a beautiful day outside so I decided to wear a blue and white t-shirt dress and white flip flops. It was comfortable, casual but also still a dress. I had my hair done in light curls framing my face and light makeup which consisted of light silver eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss.

I took one last look in the mirror and was satisfied with the end product. I walked out of my bedroom and heard Cal opening the door I gave him a key since we had started spending all of our time together. He stopped after he saw me and just stood there staring.

"Cal, do I look okay?" I asked suddenly nervous.

"Angel, you look amazing." Just those words calmed me down.

He walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Happy Mother's Day, Angel."

"Thank You." I replied.

So far it had been a decent day, I had received a call from my mom wanting us to stop by and I had picked her up a card and a necklace with Angel Wings on it for her gift.

"Mom called this morning and wanted us to stop by." I told him as he hugged me. He nodded before letting me go.

"Are you ready?" He questioned. I nodded, grabbing my purse before locking the apartment and making our way to his truck.

He helped me in and then went around and got in on the driver's side. We drove the short distance to my parent's house. Once we stopped I noticed my mother and grandmother were waiting at the door for us. I grabbed the bag for my mom and the one for my grandma and Cal helped me out of the truck and held my hand as we walked to the door.

Surprisingly enough my mom loved Cal and thought he was great for me. I was shocked and she kept hinting at us getting married since we were so perfect for each other. I also noticed my dad and Cal spent a lot of time out in the garage together. Something he never did with Joe, both of my parents thought Cal was a great man and perfect for their youngest daughter.

"Hi Mom. Grandma." I said before making my way into the house.

"Helen. Edna." Cal said as he walked in behind me.

We went straight for the dining room table and my whole family had Cal calling them by their first names. Dad walked in and looked at Cal.

"Garage." Was all Dad said to him.

Cal got up and kissed my forehead before walking out with my dad. I smiled at my mom and grandma and the turn of events the last month had provided in my life. Things were falling into place. I planned on telling Cal today that I loved him and hoped he felt the same way, which I was pretty sure he did.

"Stephanie, I have a gift for you. It's from me, your dad, and grandma." I nodded and she handed me a bag.

I handed her the bag with her gift in it and the gift to grandma. Mom opened her bag and looked at the necklace with the angel wings on it and I had Michael's birthday engraved on the back. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at it; she opened the card and read it before getting up and hugging me.

Grandma opened hers next and laughed at the t-shirt I got her. It had a picture of her and Michael that was taken at the clinic and on the back it said 'One hot Grandma' She then read her card and got up and hugged me.

I opened my bag and pulled out the card first. On the front it said 'Daughter, it takes a very talented and loving person to handle all the things you do' I opened it and on the inside it read 'In your busy life you are many thing to many people…. But to our family you'll always be very special and very loved' It was signed by my parents and grandma.

I reached and found my gift. It was a metal tree and there were small frames that hung to the branches, some were already filled there was a picture of each of my parents and a picture of Michael, there were also pictures of my nieces with Val and Albert and picture of my Plum and Mazur grandparents. I began to cry at the thoughtfulness and knew I'd be putting it on my coffee table at the apartment.

I had just started putting my things back in my bag when dad and Cal walked back in from the garage and the both had very suspicious smiles on their faces. Something I would have to figure out. Cal walked over to me.

"Ready to go?" I nodded and walked over and gave each of my parents and grandma a hug and kiss to the cheek.

Daddy hugged me and said, "You are going to have great day pumpkin." I nodded and Cal grabbed my hand walking me out the front door and to the truck.

We drove toward Pennsylvania and then Cal pulled into a rest area and turned in his seat to look at me. I have a gift for you before we get where we are going. I nodded and started fidgeting curious as to what he had gotten me.

He handed me a gift wrapped box and I opened it and was shocked at what I saw, there was a beautiful bracelet with an angel charm and Michael's birthday on it. I looked at him curiously.

"If you ever want to add more charms we can." I smiled and leaned over the truck and kissed him.

"Cal, it's beautiful. Thank You! I love you!" Cal had a shocked look on his face and I had to stop and think about what I said and once I realized I was starting to get nervous.

He was just staring at me. "Say it again."

"Cal, I love you!" I told him again.

"I love you too, Angel!" I smiled and felt like my face was going to split I was so happy.

Cal pulled me to him and kissed me again more intensely and we both poured everything we felt into that kiss. We both pulled away completely breathless and he helped me get my bracelet on before pulling back onto the road.

He drove to the cemetery and parked. He helped me out of the truck and then reached into the backseat and pulled out a picnic basket, blanket, and a teddy bear that said number one mom on its shirt. He walked over to me.

"I know this is going to sound weird but would you care if I went over first and I'll let you know when I'm ready for you." I nodded, beyond curious at what was going on.

_Cal's POV_

I asked Steph if she cared if I went over first and then let her know when I was ready for her. I watched her go over and open the tailgate of my truck and hop on it. I walked to Michael's gravesite and spread the blanket out. I sat the picnic basket on the blanket and set the teddy bear beside his headstone.

I know most people would have thought I was crazy if they knew what I did next but it just seemed right.

I looked at the headstone and began speaking. "Michael, I'm your mom's boyfriend Cal, I wish you were here in person so I could ask you if you were okay with me asking her to marry me but this is the best I can do. I know you would be happy that she finally found happiness and now I can only hope that she is as happy with me as I am with her and that she says yes." I felt a shiver down my spine and knew Michael was okay with it.

I looked back at Steph and waved her over to me. She walked over slowly and sat down on the blanket. She ran her hand over the headstone and a few tears fell down her face. I heard her whisper, "I love you baby." And then I felt the wind blow. Seems Michael liked to let us know his feelings.

I started pulling our lunch out of the basket; I had packed some wine, cheese, crackers, and various fruits, wraps that Ella had made, and chips. I also had tasty cakes for dessert, especially if she said yes. I pulled Steph to me and watched as she ate a wrap while I ate one.

After we finished the wraps I poured some wine into the two glasses I had with me and handed her one. She was watching me curiously and I know most people wouldn't understand but it all felt right to me. I turned her where she was facing me and I could see her eyes.

"Angel, I love you and I know we just told each other that for the first time." I adjusted myself so that I was still in front of her but on one knee, "I can't imagine a day without you anymore, and I know this is a weird place for me to ask this, but I wanted Michael to be present. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I opened the box with the ring in it and she was crying.

I was starting to think she was going to say no but she smiled through the tears.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you and thank you for including Michael." She told me as she jumped into my arms and caused us both to fall down. I slipped the ring on her finger while she was lying on top of me. She kissed me and then sat up and looked at the headstone.

"You hear that Michael, Mommy is getting married. I only wish you could be with me when I walk down the aisle but I know you are always in my heart so I guess you will be there in some ways." She kissed her fingers and put them on the headstone.

We sat there a little while longer and I held Steph as she talked to her son with a few tears streaking down her face. I pulled her up and we put everything back in the truck and helped her in before we visited my mother's grave.

I introduced her to my mom and told my mom about us. We didn't stay there for long since we still had to go to my grandma's house. After we left my mom's grave we drove to my grandma's house and told her the news of our engagement and gave her the gift I had gotten her, which was a new book like every year that's all she wanted.

My grandma was so excited for us and kissed us both before I pulled my fiancé out the door and took her to Point Pleasant where I had rented a small beach condo for us to relax in for a week. Ranger had actually approved the time off after telling me he didn't think I deserved Steph.

I whole heartedly agreed but then informed him I would not push her away and gladly embrace her love for me for the rest of my life. He shook my hand and we left it at that. He knew I was planning on proposing this weekend and gave me his best wishes.

Steph was asleep when we arrived at the Condo, I carried her in and prepared for a week just her and I.

_Okay ladies, I know you probably want more but the next chapter is going to be the epilogue, This started as a one shot and has ended up being a short story. I am working on another story and hope that you watch for it. I'm excited to start posting the story but plan to write some more chapters before I start posting. I have been writing the other story for a while now but things got hectic with me ending up writing more chapters to this and my RL. Now things have settled down. _


	9. Epilogue

_AN: Standard Disclaimer. Because you asked so nicely here is another chapter. I had tons of reviews on the first chapter and I'm asking so sweetly "Please keep reviewing!" _

_Thanks to Dikent, suedesigns101, Margaret Fowler, and BeautifulBabeForever for ideas on the continuance. All of you came up with some wonderful ideas that I intend to use. I hope you continue to let me know of any ideas that you have. _

_Please continue to review, the first chapter had many reviews but it appears I'm not getting many reviews for the continuing chapters. _

_**Epilogue Two years Later**_

_**Steph's POV**_

It had been two amazing years since Cal had proposed to me; we were married a month later and had a small beautiful wedding at Point Pleasant on the beach. We had our families and closest friends there and a small reception. We went to the Bahamas for our month long honeymoon and when we returned found out I was pregnant.

I had a wonderful pregnancy and a great deliver; we moved into his house while I was pregnant and decided that I would give birth at home. I had a home birth and it was the best experience. During the pregnancy we decided we wanted Ranger to be the Godfather. He gladly accepted.

Our son Kayden Francis was born March 27 in the comfort of my bed at home. He looked like the perfect mix of Cal and I with Cal's green eyes and my hair. I am now 8 months pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. My midwife believes I can still have a home birth so that's what we are planning.

I work for Rangeman full time and am titled as the Office Manager/Client Representative. Basically I deal with most of the clients and handle most paperwork. It's a busy job but I truly enjoy it. Cal still does field work up until the last three months of my pregnancy and then they put him on desk duty.

I'm glad I can't imagine giving birth without him by my side. His grandma and sister have been wonderful. My parents have also been great, they help me with Kayden when I need it and they love him dearly. My dad is so happy to have a boy around and now that Kayden is one dad is truly spoiling him.

I had just gotten home from work and Cal was in the shower and Kayden was staying the night with my parents tonight. It was good for them both, I had just set down at the table when I felt the familiar pain that radiated from my back into my stomach. Shit, time to have these twins.

I picked up my phone and called my midwife Shelly, her phone rang twice before she answered.

"Steph, is everything okay?" Was how she answered her phone.

"I think it's time." I told her

"I'll be there in ten. Where's Kayden?"

"He stayed with my parents tonight."

"Okay honey, you know what to do, see you soon." I hung up the phone and went in the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water and a snack of crackers.

Cal walked into the kitchen and saw me setting at the table rubbing my stomach.

"Angel, everything okay?"

"Shelly is on her way. It's time for me to deliver these babies." I smiled at him.

I had a fairly long labor with Kayden and didn't think the twins were going to be any different. I finished my snack and walked around the house hoping to progress the twins arrival.

Cal was wonderful, rubbing my back, talking to me, and just being there for me. I got so lucky that he showed up that day at the cemetery. Everything happened so fast after that and I wouldn't have it any other way. Being able to give birth to a healthy son eased some of my anxieties and then finding out the twins were perfectly healthy during an ultrasound was the biggest relief in my life.

I was scared with Kayden and am scared with the twins but I know I can do it. I love being a mom and wife, it's more than I ever imagined it could be. I think of how for so long I wanted neither and realized how much I would have missed by being neither a wife nor a mother.

Kayden was a happy baby and rarely ever cried. He was spoiled rotten, by everyone. I'm sure the twins will get equal treatment. The big bass ex army, Rangeman, are the worst at spoiling Kayden. They are constantly buying him new toys and black clothes. They used to always talk baby talk to him and I must say it was priceless.

My contractions were beginning to get closer together but Cal was helping me work through the contractions. I have always heard of women cussing their spouses while in labor but honestly that was the last thing on my mind. I did use some words better not said in front of children but they were never aimed at my husband.

Eight hours laterI had given birth to my gorgeous twins. Micah Henry, named after Cal's father, and Miley Ann, named after Cal's mother. Micah had my eyes and Cal's hair and mixed facial features, while Miley had my eyes and hair but the rest of her facial features were all Cal.

I was holding both of them smiling at Cal who was smiling back at us. Shelly was cleaning everything and doing one last check of me. Micah weighed 5 lbs 3 oz and was 18 inches long, Miley was 5 lbs 7 oz and 17 ¾ inches long. They were both perfectly healthy and I couldn't wait to introduce them to Kayden.

I looked at Cal, "Baby no more kids for a while we three and our oldest is only one." He laughed.

"Your wish is my command Angel. Just so you know I would be happy to buy a bigger house and have many more children." I shook my head.

"No! You must be crazy but I'll probably change my mind in a few months." I heard Shelly laughing and looked over at her.

"Steph, don't look at me like that. When you had Kayden you said no more for at least two years and here we are one year later with two more. So knowing you I give it six months and you'll want more." I shook my head and laughed remembering what I said right after Kayden.

Shortly after having Kayden in my arms I told Cal I didn't want another child until Kayden was at least two. I changed my mind fairly quickly. Since he just turned one and now had a baby brother and sister.

The next morning came quickly and Kayden got to meet his siblings, he wasn't too sure about it and really didn't like that he wasn't getting all the attention. Ella came in and offered to take him to Rangeman to help her make me a cake and dinner and he gladly went.

When they came back most of the Rangemen were in tow and eager to see the newest members of Rangeman. Kayden crawled up on bed with me and snuggled up to my side. I laid there with the twins each in an arm and Kayden curled into me with his head on my stomach.

Cal was at the foot of the bed taking pictures for a while and then shifted us all around so he could lie in bed with me and our three children. We have pictures of that day and the happiness surrounding us and our children.

I'm sure as time goes on we will continue to expand our family but for now, three little ones, a husband, and a job keep me very busy. Some days I think of what my life would be like without all the chaos and it brings tears to my eyes of the things I could have missed.

Thanks to Compassionate Friends, Cal, my friends, and family I not only found joy but love and peace. I have accepted that some things that happen in our life are to set us on a different path. Learning that I realized I will always love and miss Michael but now he has siblings that need my love and attention.

We plan to continue to spend Mother's Day and Michael's birthday at the cemetery with him as a reminder of his life and how in some ways he brought Cal and me together. Michael is still my angel and now I believe he is the guardian angel to his siblings.

Some days I still wonder why I had to lose my son but I think that is just part of it. Cal understands some days that I just need to cry and those days he just holds me and lets me feel his love for me. Things were great and I knew our lives together would only get better.

_**The End.**_

_**I hope everyone enjoyed reading this. I never imagined my one shot would end up getting so many reviews and readers wanting me to continue it. Because of that it ended up being a short story. I hope you all liked the way it ended. I hope to start posting a new story next week but would like to get a few more chapters written first. Please review. **_


End file.
